Bring Me To Life
by Klutzic Kitten
Summary: REWRITTEN OF MY LIFE OF HELL. i never did fit in. always the abused, always the infected. that was until i moved and until i met HIM. ExB and OCxOC involves cutting, sufferage, and love. lol Haitus sorry guys..
1. Prologue

**Omg! Could this possibly be? Is this a rewritten story from Niki? I think Emma just died! And no, you aren't dreaming! If you haven't read the original, I suggest you don't. Its kinda shitty in my opinion. But anywho... without further delay!!!! the poem in italics is my own! Be proud! And do NOT steal. Its in my creative writing file at school and I entered it in a contest... so there :P**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BETA, PAULINA (AKA CHRUELSERENITY) AND IT IS HER AWESOMENESS B-DAY TODAY! SO EVERYONE LEAVE HER A SPECIAL HAPPY B-DAY NOTE IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE SURE SHE SEES!!!!!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! **

Prologue: the cult

I gulped as I entered the hallways. Last one to leave my class, as always. I've found that _if_I keep my head down, I wouldn't be bothered as much. I clutched my books to my chest and hurried down the hallway. People moved quickly from my path, not wanting to be touched by "the infected". Thats what they called me, the bitches of Phoenix High. Because of them, I had no friends. Because of them, I had no protection. Because of them, I was an easy target.

"Hey, infected! I'm talking to you!" she wasn't, but if she said she was, the rest of the world thought so. I turned to face Hillary, miss bitch since 2004. please just go away. "bow before your masters, infected." I turned my face away, eyes closed.

"Don't look at my, infected." Josh, miss bitch 04's boyfriend of the week. I felt his fist connect with my cheek and my head jerk the other way. I opened my eyes, if only to keep from crying. I unwillingly turned my eyes onto miss bitch 04 and, as much as I would hate myself later, I gave a soft bow before her.

"Much better." She turned around swiftly and looped arms with Josh. I grimaced in disgust. "Sam, follow along." Her boy toy smirked at me, shoved me to the ground. Someone kicked me while I was down.

_Laughed at, ridiculed, put to shame._

_Everyone laughed._

_Do they even know her name?_

I tried to drown out the laughter as I stood, preparing to head to my study hall. I felt a first collide with my other cheek and my eyes opened just in time to see it was Chris. The black haired, hazel eyed, poser emo. My only friend. The was an apologetic air around him, but I couldn't forgive him.

_Punched, slapped, the bruises remain._

_Even HE laughed._

_Can she take the pain?_

His cynical laughter was the only I could hear. How could he betray me so easily? To kick my while I'm already down? How could he tell them all my secrets? Everything those bastards did to me? I let my tears fall quickly. I didn't care. I wouldn't care about him. Its not like he ever really gave a shit about me.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, throwing my own fist back into his stomach. I didn't care he apologized in that instant. I didn't care he tried to stop me from running.

_The noose is set._

_And you can bet._

_One day, he'll defiantly care._

_But now she's gone._

_He was wrong all fucking along._

_And its his fault she's not there._

_I wonder now how he'll fare._

I could feel the cool breeze on my bruised skin before I even realized I was outside. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Miss bitch 04 was more a friend to me then Chris will ever be again. I shivered violently in the warm sun. They were near me again. the so-called vampires. I could feel their eyes on me, but I couldn't tell from where. It almost seemed as if they were everywhere at once. what they did made me wanna puke. how could a human drink the blood of another? its was monstrous. I walked faster. anything to get away from them. just then I felt a finger brush the length on my arm. speak of the Devil and he will come.

"Now sweetie, don't ignore me, all I want is a little bit of it." I rushed forward, eager to get away from my stalker. I'd do anything to get away from them. the vampire cult. all they did was torture me. Plus, I like my blood in my body, thanks. "Aw, come on. it doesn't hurt that much." he backed me against the wall of the ballet studio. it was only a few blocks from my house. if I could just get there... then I felt his 'fangs' sink into the flesh of my wrist. I jerked my hand away, wincing in pain as his teeth slit my wrist. I slapped him and ran, clutching my bleeding wrist to my chest. the smell was nauseating me. but the worst part was, he followed. I growled, its was only the middle of September and already I had been hurt more times this year then last.

when I rounded the corner of my street, I ran into the body of someone, probably another one of them. I fell to the ground and stared into the cold, evil eyes of Alex, the leader of their cult. he picked me up and held me still as the other one, Max, advanced. the smell of blood from my wrist was taking its toll. I felt faint. the last thing I remember was the cruel smirk on Max's face as I passed out and the excruciating pain of a knife to my wrists.

"Bella? Bella?" my mother's voice was panicked. over what, I couldn't remember nor guess. my head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me gently back down. "Oh my god Bella. what were you thinking?" she shouted, which she rarely did. it scared me, but I didn't let my voice show it.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled and tried to move again. pain shot through my wrists when I put pressure on them. I slowly lifted my arms. there were blood soaked bandages on my wrists. that would explain my nausea. it all came rushing back to me then. a memory long stored in my vault of pain. a memory from only yesterday that I never wanted to know again. Alex and Max.

"I found this," she held up a sharp knife, it belonged to their cult I was sure of it. the sign on the side gave it away. "next to you, in the back room. what were you thinking?" why did she think I did this? she knew me better. but then again, this wasn't the first time.

"Mom... I..." I shivered violently. "I didn't do it. it was Alex and Max.. they.."

"Stop blaming those nice kids already." couldn't she see from how they dressed that the weren't 'nice' kids? someone believe me!

"Mom, they aren't nice! they did this to me!" I sat up too quickly, causing my head to spin.

"Bella, I don't know what to do with you. this is the third time this month you've been found with you're wrists cut. I have no choice but to send you to Charlie." she sighed, like sending me to my 'other' parent was such a punishment. "Besides, the fresh air will do you some good. but if I get one report that you hurt yourself there, I swear, I'll send you to an asylum this time." I held back some tears. My own mother wouldn't believe me.

"Mom. can't you believe me, just this once? If you believe me I..." I was interrupted.

"Bella... I just can't believe you. maybe the first, or even second time. but you have to quit blaming your problems on others. now, I've already packed your suit case and such. there's not many winter clothes in there so I put some money in your bag as well. you can get clothes when you get there." she paused. "Bella, you really worried me. The people at the hospital.. they said you lost a ton of blood. after day 8, they almost gave up hope you would wake." my jaw dropped.

"8... days... I was out for 8 freaking days???" I whispered in horror. They almost killed me. "Mom, please, you have to believe me. Even if I did cut myself, I don't want to die." I flinched as she turned around. That didn't come out right. She slowly walked to the door.

"Bella...I love you, you know that?" she whispered.

"Yeah Mom, I know. So, when is my flight?"

"Tomorrow." I gaped.

"Tomorrow??? I don't even get a full day to say goodbye to you?" I frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella. You know I love you. Its just..." I glared her into silence.

"Leave." I turned my head away from her, towards my window. I heard the door close softly and collapsed back onto my bed, ignoring the pain in my wrists.

Three times I've been to the hospital in the last month. Three times I've lost more blood then responsible. Two of those times it was my own fault. Twelve other times I've been cut. Four other times I've cut.

I frowned. Even the statistics looked horrid. I turned the radio on my nightstand on and gently folded my hands on my stomach.

_**'Cause I don't believe in this world anymore, anymore  
I don't believe in me  
Goodbye cruel world  
Goodbye cruel world  
Goodbye cruel world at last you see me drown  
Goodbye cruel world  
**_

A tear escaped my eye as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope that satisfies you for now. I have chapter 1 almost rewritten so smile and be happy. I plan on posting regularly on Saturdays so... **

**flame me if you like, my toes need a heater.**

**Love always **

**Klutzic Kitten (I will remain this name for a while)**


	2. This can't be happening ch1

**A/N:::: sorry for da long wait guys. Shit hit the fan then I got a therapist. He didn't help me much. Two 30 minute sessions and a 3 hour pysch exam... joy joy.**

**Anywho, sorry once again. Enjoy. sorry not much happens in this one. More will happen soon... **

Chapter 1: This Cannot Be Happening!!!!

"Call me when you get there." Renee demanded as i boarded my flight. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the mistrusting parental figure behind me. i wasn't at all happy about moving to Forks, what with all the rain, but anywhere away from those freaks couldn't be too bad, could it? i scanned the numbers on the isles and quickly found my seat. I was lucky enough to be in the very last seat. I smiled. The seat on the isle didn't look too appealing, seeing as there was some old lady glaring at my clothing choice of all black AND fingerless gloves that read 'fuck you' across the knuckles. What can I say? I was angry, alone, and in Hot Topic. I glanced at my mom, who was looking at me from the largely windowed room. She was crying, but smiling. Was she happy to see me go?

I slid the shade shut and pulled out my laptop. It was a four hour flight. I wasn't sure how I could survive on a two hour laptop battery, but I'd figure that out when the time came. I felt the seat next to me lower as my laptop booted up. The reflection in the screen told me it was male and that he was brunette and semi muscular. I ignored him, and he ignored me. It was as it should be. I hate the annoying seat mates that love to chit chat.

Charlie was none to happy with the circumstances in which i was sent to him, but seemed happy enough i was coming to live with him. He registered me for high school and was gonna help me get a car. not that I'd need it much. I'm probably grounded for life for something i didn't do. i couldn't wait for the day i turned 18. i would be out a here. out a Forks. Away from my parents. Away from people who hate me. Away from blood thirsty vampire/humans. Life would be well. That was _if _ I survived till then.

the land in Port Angeles disappointed me. it was raining. i knew it rained here a lot, but to be raining on my first day, it seemed rather ominous to me. I walked rather slowly towards Charlie. He was frowning, as expected, but I hated disappointing my father. He was always more mature then my mother and it always made me feel horrid for upsetting him.

"Hi dad." i wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. i grabbed my bags off the conveyor belt, careful not to look into his disappointed smile.

"Hello Bella." we got in the car in silence and began the long ride. after 10 or so minutes he spoke again. "Bella, how could you?" i knew what he meant. Defiantly disappointed.

"Remember those kids i told you about last summer on our trip? how they would follow me everywhere?" he nodded and i began again slowly. "Well... they kinda believe they are vampires and they, well, drink blood. and, one of them..." he interrupted me.

"Cut the crap Bella. People aren't like that. quit making excuses. every time something like this happens you blame those people. I'm tired of it." he was silent for the rest of the ride. i wish someone would believe me.

the house was just as i remembered it, except for the small, used black acura in the driveway. i looked questioningly at him.

"I'll leave before you'll wake up. you'll need transportation to school, and I'm not letting you walk." he explained."You are only to drive it to school and back home, and to work, when you get a job." the paint job was in serious need of repair and I'd at least have enough money for that. But the shock of him actually letting me have a car, let alone buying it for me, was enough for me to temporarily forget my sorrow.

"Thanks dad." i gave him an awkward one-arm hug. we weren't on the best terms obviously. But he smiled slightly, nonetheless, and opened the trunk.

it only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. i had a minimal selection of long sleeve tee shirts and sweaters, but knew i would be in my hoodie constantly. the last thing i needed was to be considered emo in a new environment. I had a feeling my scars would never fade.

i finished hanging everything up and moved my bag under my bed when i heard a knock at my door. Charlie poked his head in.

"Its late Bells, get some sleep." i stood.

"I need to call mom first." he held up a hand.

"I saved you the trouble. Night Bella." he started to leave.

"Dad, wait!" i stood silent for a minute before beginning. "I, I just wanted you to believe me. i would never... i could never. you know i wouldn't. Dad, i swear it was them. i swear ..." i couldn't say on my life, that would only succeed in freaking him out. "i swear to god. Dad, i could never do that to you or mom. if you don't believe anything else, at least believe that." a few tears escaped my eyes, topping off my performance, hopefully he would see things my way now. The frown on his face, though, proved me wrong.

"I believed you last time, and the time before that. but not this time." Damn it! he walked from my room, leaving me sinking to my knees on the floor. i really needed a good cry. I heard a soft tap on my window and spun around quickly. please, anyone but Max and Alex. i sighed in relief. i was just paranoid. i glared at the offending tree branch and closed my curtains.

i collapsed on my pillow, without bothering to change into my pajamas. I was too tired to do anything to prevent the tears, too tired to move. Too tired to wonder how my curtains opened. Too tired to care.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ i slammed my hand on the snooze button and winced in pain. I frowned, letting the throbbing subside, and slowly sat up. School. Great. the soft pitter patter of rain of the roof told me what to wear. Thick jeans, and thick sweater, and my thickest hoodie. i took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. i briefly glanced at my wrists. a total of 3 crescent shaped scars forever etched into each wrist, not mention the several cuts up the entire length of my arms, all thanks to Max and Alex. how joyful.

On my way downstairs, i tripped on the cuff of my black jeans and barely caught the railing in time. i frowned slightly at the throbbing in my head, today was not going to be a good day. i walked to the door and put my boots on. i wasn't hungry for breakfast.

I quickly unlocked my car and got in. i was only slightly wet, i wish i had an umbrella now. i placed the key in the ignition and turned it. "You have got to be kidding!!!!!" i shouted to no one. my car wouldn't start. Just my damn luck. i got out and slammed the door shut and prepared to go call a cab, when something big, silver, and shiny caught my eye. i turned abruptly to find a silver Volvo in my driveway. I stared futilely through the dark tinted windows.

The door opened and the person inside stood slowly, holding an umbrella over himself. He was tall and lean with bronze hair and pale skin. His eyes were shadowed by the mess that was his hair. He was unearthly beautiful. He walked gracefully over to me and held it over my head as well. I was consciously aware of his wonderful smell.

"Car trouble?" his voice was like velvet. i nodded dumbly. "Care for a ride, Isabella?" i found my voice.  
"Uh... thank you .. you go to Forks high too?" was it just me or was i really acting this shy or stupid? He nodded, his bronze hair moving gracefully with the motion, his golden eyes, which I could now see the color since I was closer, smoldering. i had a feeling i was missing something.

"I'm Edward Cullen." was he trying to dazzle me? if so, holy hell was it working. as if he heard my thoughts, he quit doing that smoldering thing with his eyes. at least i could think clearly now.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" was i incredibly slow or what this morning?

"Everyone here knows your name. You're the new kid after all." All kindness faded from me and I frowned. "I'm sorry. It was rude to speak like that."

"Forgiven, but, call me Bella. Isabella is too... formal for me." i shook my head, why anyone would name their non-Italian kid Isabella, was beyond me. i went to shake his gloved hand, wanting so badly to touch his skin, though i hardly knew why. it was irrational to long for something so absurd. I wish i hadn't done it though. as soon as my hand clasped his, my hoodie and sweater moved up my arm slightly, just enough to show him the one thing i wanted to hide from everyone here. my scars.

He released my hand but clasped my wrist in a blindingly fact movement and moved my sleeve farther up my arm, resting it at the elbow. I hissed in pain as he ran a finger over my fresher cuts. i tried to jerk my arm away but he wouldn't allow it. gods, here comes the assumptions.

"You hate your life that much?" he whispered, anger in his beautiful eyes. He didn't know me. I could see the assumption in his eyes and it hurt me. Did i really look like i would want to kill myself? "So much, to try and end it. or take away the mental pain with physical?" i finally jerked my hand away, hissing again in pain, and covered my arm back again.

"What do you know?" i shouted, but answered before he even opened his mouth. "Nothing! I don't hate my life and i didn't do this! but you probably don't believe me. no one does!" i began to walk away, getting to my door, when he grabbed my hand again. i jerked it away more forcefully this time and entered my house. he followed.

"Why do you assume i won't believe you?" he sounded genuinely shocked.

"Why did you assume i did this?" i retorted.

"Touche... but it would only make sense." i ignored him and entered my room, slamming it and locking it. he growled in frustration, it struck me odd that he growled. did humans know how to growl? "i really need to control my temper. I'm so sorry Bella. I believe things easily and love to jump to conclusions.." he chuckled darkly. "trust me, its just the way i am." i changed quickly into more dark jeans and a long black sweater, my hoodie was soaked but I didn't bother with a new one.

"Why should i trust you? i don't know you." i unlocked the door and opened it rather hesitantly. i began to step out and stopped immediately. He was there, only and inch or so from my face. i blushed and backed away. he seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face, but when i did a double-take, it was gone.

"Well... My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. My parents adopted me when i was 8.. I'm 17 years old." There was heavy sarcasm there. Smart ass.

"You know what i mean." I resisted the urge to insult him.

"Still want a ride? or would you rather walk to school in the pouring rain? but then again, I'd probably force you into the car anyways. it would be horrible to get sick your second day in Forks. Plus, my mom taught me to be nice to women. She wanted me to be a perfect gentleman to them." he smiled gently and i rolled my eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it." i walked past him, downstairs and into the living room. mildly wondering how he knew how long I've been here.

"I did stop to see if you needed a ride. i could've gone straight to school, or stopped and laughed." i froze. he was right. i glanced at him, well, more glared. my emotions were going haywire. was this what everyone called love at first sight? or just teenage lust? it couldn't be the later. i did not lust. "We'll be late. come on." somehow, he had gotten his hands on his umbrella again when we were on the porch, walking awkwardly under an umbrella made for one.

He walked me to the passenger side and opened my door for me, getting slightly wet in the process. To my extreme embarrassment, i tripped slightly on the gravel and, before i could fall to far, felt a cold arm encase my waist. his stomach was pressed against my back and i blushed. he was way too close, but the closeness made me hyper aware of his scent. it wasn't cologne, that much i knew. it smelt to good to be cologne. His skin was cold, even through his layers of clothes. Something was not right about him.

i thanked him quietly as he steadied me, then got in. he walked to the drivers side, smirking, and got in. I was really beginning to love his smirk. i would have to make him smirk more often.

"So about this thing i supposedly won't believe?" he mused. "You mind letting me in on it?"

"it all started with a cult of human vampire. they wanted my blood and tried to kill me over it." i whispered quietly, carefully avoiding his topaz eyes. he gasped and I messed with the hem of my sweater.

"Go on. I think I'm with you so far." his voice was steady and calm. It almost seemed fake, like he was masking some inner turmoil. I dare not look though.

"Well, they usually left me alone the first month of the year. It felt good to have the quiet. But not this year. I'm not sure what was different, but _he _was checking up on me EVERY day.." I gulped. I knew exactly what was different, but I wasn't sharing _that_ with him.

"is that all?" I shook my head. He cut the engine and turned to look at me. "good luck for your first day." he smirked. My heart sped.

"t-thanks.." I stuttered. He seemed... satisfied? God this was going to be a loong year.

**A/N::: hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews power my gay computer**

** 3 ya guys, thanks bunches for sticking with me...**

**Klutzic Kitten new status of "emo"... at least I'm not hardcore (which i've translated to "pansy".) Sorry to any hardcores out there. Its just a meaning specific to a single soul **


End file.
